


Computers

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Post-War, Surrogacy, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #45 of 100 | Harry wonders where his husband got the idea for their recent bedroom activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computers

Charlie landed with a slight rebound against the mattress next to me, the smooth sides of his head shining from the light coming through the open window. I reached out my hand to smooth over the slight stubble growing in, a dusty orange color that felt like the finest sandpaper below my over-sensitized fingertips, and I swear he purred.

A scarred hand clutched at my hip. Pads of fingers, with the skin regrown more times than I think even he knew, put the slightest pressure on my side, pulling me closer. Beneath the duvet thrown haphazardly over our legs, the heat of him was scorching.

Open mouthed kisses trailed along my shoulder as we created an odd combination of little and big spoons, with my calves draped over his thighs, and his arms wrapped around my chest. The thud of his heart was hard and real against my arm, held between our bodies, and the tempo slowed as our bodies cooled.

I traced lazy circles over his spine as our breathing started to compliment each other.

"That was new," I finally mumbled after I found my voice. His hair smelled amazing, like our shampoo and an underlying current of dragonfire I was sure was absorbed into his very blood.

I felt the smirk before his teeth brushed my bicep. "Glad you played along."

Charlie was amazing, but he was not individually creative. He could follow through with any plans or goals set before him, and was an amazing father to our daughter. But my husband did not just come up with new sex positions of his own volition. Rather than asking, I decided to roll with it.

We slipped out from the duvet together, treading with care to the master bath for a shared shower. After the previous hour, the act of bathing each other was almost chaste, it felt whole and almost innocent.

Coffee brewed and cereal chimed in bowls as we overlapped each other to start the day. Alice studiously ignored us in favor of the comics section of the Daily Telegraph. I rested my leg against his as soon as he sat down, drinking a large mug of black coffee.

"Papa, where is your breakfast?" Alice asked, peeking for a moment up from her non-moving entertainment. The set of her frown was absolutely inherited from Molly.

Charlie's eyes flicked to me, and spoke a novel, likely thinking along the same thread as my previous thought: she got her protectiveness from me.

Smoothing a hand over his mohawk, dutch-braided courtesy of our ten year old, Charlie smiled at Alice as he pulled a sealed package from his leather trench pocket. Waving it in front of her, she giggled at the crinkling sound the granola package made, the giggles transforming to shrieks when his other hand snuck under her chin to trace the most ticklish part of her jaw.

I kissed Alice on her forehead as she buttoned up her cloak, headed to primary school with Rose, since Hermione and Sirius's daughter also wasn't quite old enough for Hogwarts. I swear Charlie's eyes _sparked_ as he hugged me goodbye, leaving a chaste kiss on my lips that promised more until the aggravated moan of our daughter made us laugh too hard to continue.

The hours as a professional Quidditch player were much better than my years in the Auror department. During the off season I could spend several days at home working on my research and memoirs into the first seventeen years of my life.

My skin still felt heated from the early morning wake up from my husband, his urgent hands kneading my thighs and hips, as they moved back to cup my arse. We hadn't slept naked since our daughter was born, and our pajamas were ruined as a result. I couldn't bring myself to care as I finally allowed the haze of great post-sex fatigue washed through me.

Slumping down in front of my laptop, I brought it to life, not the least bit surprised to see my mussed reflection staring back at me as the facial security scan let me through. The scan would only allow Charlie or I to access the files within. My eyes widened and hysterical laughter crept up and out of my throat.

Charlie was watching _porn_ on my laptop the night before! The man who could barely search for the weather on this machine found a (thankfully safe) porn site and the video still pulled up was obviously the move he'd practiced on me that morning.

Well. It would only be fair to return the favor, wouldn't it?

_[Search…]_

_[Kama sutra]_


End file.
